queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Seiten
"This again, you actually have a nice body~. Want to become a zombie? Ki-ki-ki-!" As a Monkey King born from a stone egg, Seiten is a powerful necromancer and the "villainess" of Mel Fair Land. Since what she desires most are powerful adversaries above all else, she shows great interest in participating in the Queen's Blade tournament along with the idea of fighting the strong, beautiful fighters within it. Appearance Seiten wears a minimalist purple armor with golden ornaments consisting of a part covering her arms, another covering her legs, plus another covering her torso with a pink bra-like portion. She also wears a golden hairband, two hair clips holding her ponytails, in the same style as her armor, and pink heels. Personality She's known to rampage around using the mighty magical power she was born with. Much like a force of nature, she lives by giving full rein to her desires. Though Seiten's rampages grew more and more frequent following her meeting Hakkai of the Orc Tribe, who is a bad influence on her, she seems unwilling to attack the weak. There's also a side of her that seems to genuinely act as a devoted helper and friend to some. Abilities Seiten can revive corpses as the undead and command them. At some point in time, Genjou, a well known and virtuous priest, sought to exterminate her, only to somehow end up being bossed around by Seiten as an undead servant. Story Prologue (From her backcover) Once upon a time, There was a ferocious monkey by the name of Seiten. Born from a stone egg, she used the mighty powers she was born with to commit all manner of misdeeds, living only for the sake of her own selfish desires. And although she found no pleasure in preying on the weak, to co-exist with someone as ill-natured as her was to ask for the impossible. As such, she grew to become known as the “villain” of Mel Fair Land by people. Then one day, Genjou, a renowned nun from the capital, stepped forth with the intent of punishing Seiten. “I will show that mischievous monkey the error of her ways and have her become my disciple.” “Nothin’ less from our Lady Genjou! Thanks a million!” “Y’know, I’m not so sure Seiten will just up and go along with that plan…” “Don’t be thick, when it comes to beautiful fighters, Lady Genjou’s as strong as they come. With her amazing strength, d'you really think Seiten even stands a chance?” “Lady Genjou’s sure got the beautiful part down anyways~” Genjou scaled the mountain that Seiten called home by herself. She was the kind of beautiful fighter who held the utmost confidence in the strength of her arms, and, as the villagers had mentioned, expected nothing less than victory should a fight break out. Rather, a fight was more or less exactly what she hoped to find. To increase one's fame by defeating other strong opponents, what better reason for Genjou to have than that? “I am known as Genjou. Seiten, I challenge you to a one on one duel! Show yourself!” “Ki-ki-ki-. Well if a cutie-pie like you is asking, then how can I say no?” Genjou realized the moment she saw Seiten. There would be no hope for victory here. Such overwhelming power! Such overwhelming allure! And… the next day. “Lady Genjou’s back-!” Genjou returned. As a moving corpse. As Seiten’s eternal servant. She followed behind Seiten with unsteady steps as the monkey casually walked over. “L-Lady Genjou…” “Ki-ki-ki-, allow me to introduce ya. This here’s my little pet!” Seiten spoke before forcefully pulling Genjou’s body closer to her. Genjou’s entranced look, free from all the honor and responsibility from her previous life, shone brightly as she accepted a passionate kiss from Seiten. "Ki-ki-ki-, still wanna fight? Hope you won't mind going through her first.” Sure enough, can you defeat the arrogant Seiten? You won’t know that unless you fight. Trivia *Seiten is based off Sun Wukong from the Chinese classic Journey to the West. *Her name Seiten is the Japanese transliteration of one of the many names Sun Wukong received in the original classic (齊天大聖) who is pronounced in Chinese as "Qítiān Dàshèng", ''in Japanese as "''Seiten Daisei" and translated as "Great Sage, Equal of Heaven". *She's voiced by Yoko Hikasa in the Grimoire OVA. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Seiten/Gallery Category:Queen's Blade: Grimoire Characters Category:Characters